Heronwing (TC)
|postdeath = StarClan |namest =Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Heronkit Heronpaw Heronwing Unknown |familyl = Fallowsong Poppydawn Rabbitleap |familyt = Mother: Sister: Brother: |mentor=RockfallRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |livebooks = Pinestar's Choice, Goosefeather's Curse |deadbooks = None}} Heronwing is a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. History In the Novellas ''Goosefeather's Curse :Moonkit, Poppykit, and Heronkit chase a moss ball across the clearing. All three of the kits crash into each other, but none are able to get the moss ball. As Goosekit heads back to the nursery, he has to swerve to avoid Poppykit and Heronkit, who are wrestling over a stick. :Heronkit plays hide-and-seek with Goosekit, Moonkit, and his littermates. When Goosekit looks for them, a dark brown tom tells him that Heronkit is hiding in the elders' den. Goosekit heads over to it, nearly tripping over Heronkit, who is crouching behind a thistle clump. He wriggles out of Goosekit's way, telling him to watch out. :After Goosekit's finishes finding all the kits, Heronkit narrows his eyes, saying Goosekit found them too quickly, accusing him of cheating. Goosekit defends himself, saying he heard Rabbitkit moving, but Heronkit and the others don't believe him. Heronkit turns his back to Goosekit, saying they should go play another game without him. When Swiftpaw goes missing, Rabbitkit, Moonkit, and Heronkit want to search for her. Heronkit says that it will be just like hide-and-seek. At Stormtail's warrior ceremony, it is mentioned there is a new apprentice to be made. Moonkit tries to see Heronkit, believing the new apprentice is him, and saying that he hadn't said anything to her about it. However, the new apprentice is revealed to be Goosepaw, not Heronkit. :He is later made an apprentice, becoming Heronpaw. When Goosepaw rushes into camp, Heronpaw asks if he was being chased by a fox. Poppypaw says it was probably a rabbit, as Goosepaw smelled of leaves. Moonpaw says rabbits could be dangerous, to which Rabbitpaw says that he was a rabbit that was always dangerous, bringing his forepaws down on Heronpaw. Heronpaw shrugs away, telling Rabbitpaw to stop messing around. :Moons after the leaf-bare that ravaged ThunderClan, Moonflower, Poppydawn, Heronwing, and Rabbitleap are made warriors, and are thanked for fighting like lions during it. Pinestar's Choice :Pineheart mentions to Doestar that Heronpaw had caught a pigeon all by himself while on patrol. The Clan leader is pleased to hear this, and comments that Heronpaw has always been fast, even since he was a kit. :Doestar later holds a ceremony to give Heronpaw his warrior name, Heronwing. The day after, following Doestar's death, Heronwing crouches with at the edge of the clearing with Moonflower, Poppydawn, and Rabbitleap, bowing his head in sorrow. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Fallowsong: Sister: :Poppydawn: Brother: :Rabbitleap: Nieces: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Nephew: :Thistleclaw: Grandnephew: :Whitestorm: Great-Grandniece: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandnephews: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-Great-Grandnephew: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Grandnieces: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandnephews: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larksong: Great-Great-Great-Grandnieces: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: Cousins: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Sleekwhisker: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations de:Heronkitru:Цапличек Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Minor Character Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pinestar's Choice characters